girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2006-05-12 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . After transcribing the below I checked the Y! group, thinking surely I just duplicated someone's effort, but a search for "Dimo" in the bodies of messages from 2006-05-11 to 05-18 didn't turn up anything relevant. Looks like the the discussion starts with (getting light-headed) ⚙Zarchne 17:13, 9 August 2008 (UTC) complete dialog #(ug) #(uh) #ow #''Eek!'' #Hy beg hyu pardon! #Vat did ve lend on? #''I'' lended on rocks. Hyu lended on me. #cont. Oh. Thenk hyu. #Who's got the lantern? #um. Dropped it. #cont Terrific. #Hey— aren't there supposed to be phosphorescent crystals or fungi or something? #Sold 'em. #cont. Darn. #cont. I got a lighter. #Hey, Great! Now all we need is a lantern! #cont. ...ah. #Hey, wait. I think there's some moss on these rocks. #''Moss?'' Down here? #cont. Yeah— dry, too. Okay, let's try— #lighting "moss" #Sturvin: Aah! #drops "rock": Crash! snuf. #Hokay, de goot news is dot de bones vasn't scattered. #That's good? #cont. Yah. Dere ain't monsters attacking pipple from de dark. #cont. ... That is good. #Found the lantern! #Goot! De bad news is dot anyvun who vind up here— dey stay here. #Dimo: Before ve rescue Miz Agatha— ve gots to rescue us. My guesses: *1,2,3: probably Sturvin, Veilchen, and Lars; guessing respectively, hard to say for sure *4: Zeetha, obviously. *5: Maxim is closest to Zeetha when the light comes on, and likely to be polite. Also, these are possibly the only two lines Zeetha and Maxim have on this page. *6,8: Oggie is next to... *7: Dimo when the light comes on, and best fits the respective comic & straight personalities of these two. *9,11: Maybe Krosp. *10: Lars and Zeetha were last to be seen holding lanterns, way back when Kalikoff led them into the Deepdown. Let's guess Lars. *12,14: Veilchin would have the best awareness to ask this question of... *13,15,17: Sturvin, surely. *16: How about Krosp, again? *18, 20: If this is the same as 21, then Sturvin, handing the "rock" to Lars. Otherwise Lars, searching for the latern he dropped. *19: Someone familiar with caves or sewers, and not Jäger. Maybe Veilchen. However, if partner 18, 20 is Lars, then Sturvin. *21: Sturvin appears to be the one who worked the lighter, while Lars held the "rock". *22, 23 (in the light) *25, 27: Going to go with Krosp. Sounds like him. Possibly Lars, though. *28: At first, guessing Krosp again. He was looking away from the lantern, likely to regain a cool head, and probably has better dark adaptation than anyone. Zeetha's hands are full. Sturvin is another possibility... he presumably knows what he's looking for, and given that 27 & 28 are both said without breaking train of thought in 24-26-29-30, probably two different people. Veilchen doesn't exclaim when he talks. Maybe Lars, but I would have expected him to be too shaken. Okay, Sturvin. No, Lars. *24, 26, 29, 30: All one statement, revealed to be spoken by Dimo. ⚙Zarchne 18:31, 9 August 2008 (UTC)